Viciadas por bailar
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Se está llevando a cabo la fiesta del cumpleaños 18 de Chikane, a lo que a ella llegan varios pretendientes, sólo que ella no ve a ninguno con buenos ojos. No sería hasta que conoce a Himeko que las cosas empiezan a cambiar, y la fiesta adquiere otro color para Chikane. Oneshot.


Hacía muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que me apersoné por aquí, así que les digo que reaparezco. De verdad que ha pasado tiempo, así que les dejo esta historia que espero les encante.

**Viciadas por bailar**

En la mansión Himemiya existía la costumbre de estar celebrando por lo menos una fiesta a la semana, siempre con lujosos banquetes, música clásica de fondo y etiqueta al más puro estilo victoriano, haciendo un contraste increíble con la cultura japonesa que se suele mostrar y hasta presumir durante el resto del tiempo. El propósito esta vez de la fiesta era para honrar a la heredera de la familia, Chikane, por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Eso implicaba que ha alcanzado la mayoría de edad, y eso trajo en consecuencia un pelotón de pretendientes con sendos anillos para declararse ante Chikane, a veces acompañando la proposición con cánticos y poemas un tanto complicados de memorizar, y que siempre hacían alusión a pasajes folklóricos, ya sea japoneses o cristianos, cargados de romance y alusión a una esperanza que siempre ha de brillar en los momentos más oscuros y aparentemente irremediables.

La verdad es que Chikane había escuchado tales propuestas tantas veces en fiestas de algunas amigas, que ella misma se sentía en capacidad de completar casi todos los recitales de sus pretendientes, sin ningún miedo a fallar. Le resultaba aburrido que aquellos chicos, con sus estudios y las acaudaladas familias que tienen, no tengan la imaginación necesaria para intentar algo más, cortejarla de un modo distinto y entretenido. A veces ser formado bajo un determinado molde, el mismo en el que forman tantos otros, tenía su lado malo, independientemente de qué tan provechoso pudiera ser en determinadas circunstancias.

Pero alguien tenía que haber en esa fiesta que despertara esa llama que Chikane tanto deseaba ver arder, alguien con el atrevimiento de decirle algo más directo, o más entretenido, o por lo menos que se trabaje mejor los recitales para que Chikane no sintiese que era más de lo mismo. Sus padres la miraban de lejos, preocupados de que Chikane no mostrara interés alguno por querer bailar con nadie, y mucho menos interesada en aceptar las distintas propuestas que ante ella se hacían. No querían pensar que a lo mejor cargaba con algún trauma o estuviera sintiéndose ofendida con algún detalle específico. Como heredera de la poderosa familia Himemiya, Chikane tenía el deber de encontrar una pareja en la brevedad posible, pero ese era exactamente el problema que la joven tenía: No quería sentirse urgida de tener pareja.

Una cosa es que fuese natural tener una pareja, casarse y tener hijos, pero en ningún lado decía que aquello fuese realmente obligatorio, y mucho menos que tenía que hacerlo cuando apenas alcanzaba la edad adulta. Chikane deseaba disfrutar un poco más de su vida antes de tener que asumir el futuro de su familia. Aun si ocurriese que todos fuesen a morir pronto, el hecho de casarse y buscar descendencia no ralentizaría la desgracia, y además para algo así hacía falta tiempo, mismo en el que se podría esperar cualquier cosa de parte de una pareja a la que no se tomaría la molestia de conocer bien antes de aceptarle. Chikane era lista y con una amplia visión de futuro. Estaba bastante lejos de ser la típica malcriada que sólo piensa en gastar cantidades ridículas de dinero en cualquier capricho y en intentar acostarse con un chico simplemente por tener los ojos más bonitos que el resto.

─ ¿Chikane Himemiya?

La aludida voltea, notando a un joven bastante apuesto y alto. Bufa mentalmente con fastidio, creyendo por un momento que era otro más de aquella insufrible lista de pretendientes.

─ Soy yo ─ responde meramente por cortesía ─ ¿Y usted es...?

─ Me llamo Oogami Souma, y quería felicitarle por su cumpleaños.

─ Pues gracias ¿Hay algo más que tengas pensado decirme?

─ No. Sencillamente eso. Sólo quería mostrar mis felicitaciones y mi cortesía hacia ti por eso.

Chikane alza una ceja, mirando detenidamente a Souma. La sacaba de sus casillas, pero también le hizo el grandísimo favor de no mantener esa aburridísima racha de sujetos pretendiéndola con alegatos monótonos. No es que le empezara a gustar ni nada, pero sí era verdad que ese gesto le hacía sentir agradecida de manera sincera.

─ ¿Todavía no ha conseguido una pareja para bailar? Pensé que lo conseguiría fácilmente, con toda esa gente que acababa de pasar frente a usted.

─ Digamos que ninguno pudo satisfacer mis expectativas. Son todos unos aburridos ─ responde Chikane cruzándose de brazos ─. No me digas que ahora piensas invitarme.

─ Ahora mismo no me apetece bailar, pero sí conozco a otra persona a la que le haría muchísima ilusión bailar con usted.

Chikane frunce el ceño. Hasta el momento todos los que pretendieron invitarla se habían apersonado y dicho cara a cara sus intenciones de bailar con ella. Hasta el momento nadie había mandado a un tercero para hacerle dicha invitación, además que consideraba tal gesto como muy poco digno y falto de valor.

─ Pues lo siento mucho. Si aquel chico tiene pensado bailar conmigo, que por lo menos dé la cara y me lo pida con su propia voz, que eso de estar pasando mensajes con una persona haciendo de vía no me convence mucho.

─ Jeje, no dije que me ordenara a pasarte el mensaje, y tampoco dije nada de que fuese un chico ─ Chikane abre bastante los ojos, y Souma agranda un poco su sonrisa ─. Es una amiga de hace un tiempo. Su nombre en Kurusugawa Himeko, y si no se acercó es que es muy tímida. Le cuesta mucho abrirse a personas con las que no está acostumbrada a hablar.

─ Ahora la cosa tiene más sentido ─ de entre todas las personas que se le propusieron aquel día, era la primera vez que escuchaba de otra chica interesada en bailar con ella, y eso se le hacía un tanto divertido ─. Pero sigo pensando que sería más decoroso si se tomara la molestia de venir a verme y pedírmelo directamente. Estoy perfectamente dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme para que acepte su invitación.

Souma se encoge de hombros y sale en busca de su amiga, mientras Chikane se apoya en una columna y miraba el resto de las parejas en aquel baile. La aparición de ese chico ya empezaba finalmente a hacerle el día. Aquellas palabras eran precisamente el cambio que necesitaba para empezar a ver algo de color a su propia celebración. Su mirada luego se fija en el sitio por donde se había ido Oogami, y nota que estaba regresando con una chica rubia bastante hermosa y que, a juzgar por lo roja que tenía la cara, luchaba contra una fuerte timidez que parecía ganarle terreno, y Souma tenía que traerla de la mano, aunque sin forzarla mucho. Chikane entonces resuelve a acercarse, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de ese toque distinto que veía en la fiesta.

─ ¿Entonces es ella la chica que quería bailar conmigo y no se atreve a pedírmelo? ─ dice sin apartar su mirada de la chica.

─ Siento mucho el numerito que estamos haciendo, Himemiya-san ─ se excusa Souma ─. Es como había dicho, mi amiga es bastante tímida.

─ Eso puedo verlo bastante bien ─ Chikane se acerca más a la chica, la cual se encogía ante su presencia ─ ¿Tienes un nombre? ─ dice, claramente haciendo como que Souma jamás se lo dijo.

─ K-Kurusugawa... H-Himeko ─ responde la chica, teniendo dificultad para mantenerle la mirada a Chikane.

─ Himeko, ¿eh? Es un nombre bastante bonito ─ Chikane tiende una mano a Himeko ─. Souma-kun dijo que deseabas bailar. Deberías sentirte honrada, pues después de tantos rechazos que he hecho, ahora finalmente me digno en ser yo misma quien haga la invitación. Espero que estés de ánimo, porque podríamos tomar un buen rato bailando. Me encanta cuando un baile dura mucho tiempo.

Himeko traga grueso antes de estirar tímidamente su mano hasta alcanzar la que le había tendido Chikane. Souma da un par de pasos atrás y le guiña un ojo a Himeko, en señal de desearle buena suerte. Chikane no tenía idea de qué tanto tiempo se conocían aquellos dos, ni qué tan buenos amigos eran, pero estaba segura de poder saber todos los detalles que quiera mientras durase ese baile. Ella misma no sabía explicar qué la impulsaba a tomar la iniciativa, pero el caso es que de verdad quería tener ese momento con Himeko. Juntas esperan a que comenzase la siguiente pieza musical para así empezar ellas sus pasos. Himeko era un poco torpe, trastabillaba y se tambaleaba más de lo necesario, pero Chikane veía muy bien la razón de que eso pasase.

─ No te tenses tanto, que no te voy a devorar si no bailas bien ─ dice Chikane con tono juguetón y amistoso ─. Y de todas maneras, si te dejas llevar por el nerviosismo, aumentarás la posibilidad de pisarme los pies.

─ L-lo siento ─ Himeko baja la mirada con congoja.

─ Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma. En lugar de eso, disfruta de esta oportunidad para bailar todo el día.

Chikane sabía que sus padres y varios de sus pretendientes se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que sus padres estaban extrañados de verla bailar con una chica que no parecía ser de la más alta alcurnia, y que los pretendientes estarían poniéndose verdes de la envidia al ver que ya alguien les había ganado aquella oportunidad que les fue negada. Pensar en esos detalles casi hacían que Chikane se empezara a reír, pero se aguanta por querer mantener el porte y no querer sobresaltar demasiado a su pareja de baile.

Un par de veces ve que Souma estaba también bailando cerca, y él las volteaba a mirar para estar seguro que les iba bien en ello. Seguramente quería estar pendiente de que Himeko no se acobardara ni se dejara desbordar por los nervios, pero Chikane consideraba que esas precauciones eran innecesarias, pues ella misma se aseguraría de que todo fuera por buen camino.

La primera pieza musical había concluido, y ninguna de las dos se notaba cansada en lo más mínimo. Se sentían perfectamente capaces de bailar la siguiente pieza sin ningún problema, pero la cuestión era cómo podría hacer Chikane para que Himeko empezara a hablarle. Su anterior situación había quedado completamente en el olvido, puesto que ahora sólo se centraba en su actual pareja de baile.

─ ¿No quieres hablar de nada? Bailar no es tan divertido si no nos decimos nada en el proceso.

─ B-bueno... ─ Himeko estaba con la timidez por las nubes ─ ¿P-por qué quiso elegirme a mí para bailar, con tantas personas tan bien parecidas, aparte de más inteligentes e interesantes que yo?

─ Creo que te subvaloras demasiado, Himeko ─ Chikane niega divertida ─. Viniste aquí porque deseabas tener una oportunidad, ¿no es así? ─ Himeko agacha la cabeza een respuesta ─ Y de todas maneras no creas que no vales nada o que no eres interesante en absoluto ¿Y qué tiene si los demás fuesen mejores que tú? Igual piensa que existe alguien que te verá primero a ti, como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo. No es cuestión de que los demás sean mejores o no, sino de si aquella persona que miras te mirará a ti o no, que no es lo mismo.

─ ¿D-de verdad?

─ ¿Acaso me ves poniendo una prueba intelectual o física a mis pretendientes para elegir a uno para bailar? ─ Himeko niega quedamente ─ Ese tipo de detalle no es lo que busco realmente. Si hay alguien que me gusta que resulta ser inteligente y atlética, pues perfecto; pero si así no fuese, pues igual no debería permitir que eso me haga perder de vista el camino que hay hacia mi felicidad. Aquí vas a estar, bailando conmigo hasta que nuestros pies no puedan más, y así te enseñaré a actuar con mayor confianza en ti misma.

Himeko no replicó a lo dicho por Chikane, y la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Cierra un poco la mano que estaba atrapada por la mano de su pareja de baile, y juntas van al compás de la música, y la rubia poco a poco iba adquiriendo confianza, a medida que Chikane la animaba y le decía que no había razón para dejarse llevar por sus temores iniciales. En una ocasión ve a Souma alzar su pulgar hacia ella, y Himeko le responde con una sonrisa. Souma era precisamente la primera persona a quien tendría que agradecer por llevarla a conocer a Chikane, impidiéndole quedarse donde pretendía estar durante toda la fiesta. Ahora Himeko se sentía feliz, y Chikane se daba cuenta de ello muy fácilmente.

─ M-muchas gracias...

─ ¿De qué, Himeko?

─ Por aceptar bailar conmigo, y tomarse la molestia de ayudarme, Himemiya-san ─ el tono de Himeko, si bien seguía siendo algo quedo, ahora reflejaba algo más de alegría y cercanía ─. Esto... Jamás pensé que podría ser posible que me aceptaras, y que sacrificaras tu oportunidad y tus potenciales compromisos para estar un rato conmigo.

─ ¿Potenciales compromisos? Eso sí que es gracioso, Himeko. No sabía que se te dieran tan bien las bromas ─ responde Chikane con una media sonrisa ─. Yo no acepté bailar contigo a cambio de sacrificar mi momento, sino todo lo contrario. Estaba tan aburrida con mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños que estaba a solo un paso a quedar asqueada. Las mismas palabras y la misma forma en que me piden matrimonio y me invitan a bailar... Sacrificio habría sido aceptar a esos chicos carentes de iniciativa propia solamente para mantener la continuidad de la familia Himemiya, mi familia. Pero mi idea para mantener el legado familiar es distinta, pues no quise comprometerme tan joven, y menos con esos chicos tan aburridos. No siento que haya perdido nada por aceptarte, Himeko, sino que siento que he ganado bastante. En cierto modo debería ser yo quien te agradezca por aparecer en el momento más oportuno. Y no me llames Himemiya-san, que así parecemos un poco lejanas y frías. Prueba a llamarme por mi nombre, vamos.

─ Ch-Chikane... chan...

─ Mejor. Muchísimo mejor, Himeko.

Himeko se sonroja, y eso a Chikane le parece absolutamente encantador. Ese rostro tan bello que estaba frente al suyo la invitaba a acercarse en varias maneras. No comprendía cómo es que tenía semejante impulso ante ella, ni cómo es que surgió tan repentinamente, solamente comprendía que quería disfrutar del momento tanto como le fuese posible. No eran conscientes del tiempo que pasaba alrededor de ambas, ni de la cantidad de temas que habían pasado ya. No sentían ningún deseo de dejar de bailar, de mantenerse así de unidas. Podrían haber pasado horas, y por sus cabezas sólo pasaba que querían seguie más y más. Estuvieron tan juntas durante tanto tiempo que ya no eran capaces de distinguir el calor de la otra, puesto que el calor de ambas se había fundido en uno solo.

Y pareciera que el momento definitorio ya había llegado para ambas. Sus rostros, rojos y brillantes, empezaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios finalmente cruzaron sus caminos. Es en ese punto, en que el contacto con aquellos finos y deliciosos labios se llegó a dar, que Chikane se dio cuenta finalmente del porqué se sentía tan atraída hacia Himeko, y lejos de asustarla en lo más mínimo, aquello la había fascinado por completo. Himeko era precisamente aquella persona, fuera de aquellos moldes, que ella necesitaba. Ahora que era finalmente consciente de lo que quería y de qué clase de destino se abría para ella a partir de allí, Chikane sin duda se empeñaría en que no hubiese vuelta atrás. Un nuevo beso intercambiaron, y luego otro, siempre sin dejar de dar uno y otro paso de su baile.

* * *

**Algún tiempo después**

La fiesta había terminado rato hace, y Chikan estaba en el balcón para refrescarse y para poner en orden sus ideas. Lo que había ocurrido en aquel baile, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, había sido completamente fuera de cualquier planificación, y a su vez estaba segura de poder recordarlo siempre. En ese momento llega Souma, el cual se notaba también un poco agotado.

─ ¿Sabías que esto pasaría? ─ cuestiona Chikane con un tono suave.

─ No. Lo único que pretendía era hacerle un favor a Himeko ─ responde Souma dirigiendo una mirada a los jardines de la mansíón ─. Ella llevaba un buen tiempo ilusionada con conocerte, Himemiya-san. Incluso llegué a saber lo intenso que era ese deseo cuando se negó a salir a una cita conmigo.

─ ¿Intentaste ser su novio? ─ Chikane no evita mostrarse sorprendida.

─ Sí. Llevamos una amistad bastante larga, y en algún momento llegué a pensar que podríamos ir un poco más allá, pero al final me di cuenta que no era así. No negaré que me molestó un poco al principio, pero por su bien acepté ayudarla en lo que hiciera falta.

─ ¿Y lo que hacía falta fue convencerla a que se vistiera y traerla de la mano a mi fiesta? ─ Chikane mira divertida a Souma y se le acerca un poco ─ Yo sé que ella originalmente no fue invitada a mi fiesta. Asistió a ella porque tú la trajiste. Me imagino que trataste de fingir que era tu pareja para que la dejaran entrar.

─ Me atrapaste. Me declaro culpable ─ Souma se ríe de su propia respuesta ─. Tenía que hacerlo. Himeko realmente lo quería y lo necesitaba, y me alegra mucho que fueras capaz de aceptarla.

─ ¿Aceptarla? Más bien creo que no hubiera sido capaz de lo contrario. Himeko consiguió cautivarme por completo, y no tengo ni idea de cómo.

─ Sí, eso se notaba a la legua.

Chikane mira brevemente los jardines. Por su cabeza pasaba lo que tendría que decirle a sus padres acerca de su elección de pareja, algo que no le preocupaba mucho, si igual sus padres siempre están de acuerdo con ella en todo. Y también se ponía a pensar en que quería que se diera una nueva fiesta para así bailar otra vez con Himeko. Y tomando en cuenta cómo era la distinguida familia Himemiya, era seguro que habría una nueva fiesta muy pronto.

**Fin**

* * *

Considero que me quedó bastante bien, espectacular a mi gusto, de hecho, pero al fin y al cabo ustedes tienen la última palabra. Ya esta historia se acabó, y ahora me toca seguir con otro proyectos que les adelanto conocerán pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
